As brave as a lion, as slimy as a snake
by Mistress Steff
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough! Enough of following Dumbledore, enough of following blindly. And certainly more than enough of being Gryffindor's Golden boy. When harry lets his true colours shine through, will he be forced back into submission? Or will the world as we know it come to an end?
1. Prolouge: A change

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be written (I'm too lazy! XD). Though I claim rights for the plot and any OC's!

**. . .**

Harry Potter was sitting on the train, alone, coming 'home' from his fifth year of Hogwarts. A lone tear trailed its way down his solemn face and splattered on the paper that read:

** "MURDER SIRIUS BLACK, KILLED IN BATTLE BETWEEN MINISTRY AND HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED!"**

Rita Skeeter (Battle of Ministry, Pg. 2-4)

Looking upon that article, something shifted in him, something primitive, something that held him back was released. And with that he knew it was time to reveal his true colours, replace the red with green, the gold with silver. It was time to show himself as a true Slytherin. The lone genius smiled at what would happen, the repercussions of his actions. He barked out a small, short, bitter laugh.

'Issssss ssssomething funny massstersss?'

'Yessss, Issssa. Sssomething very funny indeedsss.'

**. . .**

Hi luvies!

First harry potter fic so be gentle! Sorry it's so short but I need an introduction, soo. . .

Hope you enjoy!

P.S: I haven't forgotten Surviving the storm (My other fic), But am still trying to find the inspiration to continue writing it!

- Mistress, S

NOTE:

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Parseltongue'_

Review or Voldemort will show up at your house!


	2. Chapter 1 - Confrontations

I'm sorry, I'm such a bad person for making you wait but, Chapter 2 finally! Thanks, to those little plot bunnies! (Stupid things that come and go) Thanks for the reviews guys! Also warnings: I will, most likely end up doing a fair few change of person (Eg. First and third person). Anyway, with ought further ado. . .

**. Third person .**

Harry jumped, lightly down from the disgusting, ruby red, 'thing' called 'The Hogwarts Express' and sighed dejectedly, not bothering to hide his frown, nor doing too much to mask the pain and hate In his eyes. His 'untameable', mane of something known as hair flitted around his shoulders, ready for a trim. Or in his case an illusion.

Landing lightly on his feet, he moved gracefully, quickly shrinking his trunk to fit in his pocked as he made his way, haphazardly to the bathrooms, adjacent to the 'thing.' He cast a quick, but assuredly powerful spell upon the door, to ward out intruders and promptly set about changing from the tattered rags the Durseleys had given him into a tight, silvery black tee, a green hoodie, so dark it was almost black and a pair of fashionably, tattered black jeans. Throwing on his emerald, green high-top converse he started to remove his various illusion charms. With a final, eloquent swish of his wand (Basilisk skin, chimera scale fragment and vela hair core, Kaya wood, rigid, 12 ½ inches. Obviously, untraceable*), he smiled lightly at his reflection, waist length, pitch black locks, with a hint of red cascaded over his shoulders. Large silver hoops situated in elongated ears along with unmarred, ebony skin (Well, except for his scar of course). But most impressive where his eye, a bright, sparkling emerald, surrounded by an ever changing rainbow of colours. His smile also highlighted his elven features. That's right harry was part elf, 1/18th dark elf, on his mother's side to be exact.

Through many, long, taxing hours of research he had discovered that no matter how small, elven blood, especially that of dark elves shines through for many generations. Almost always giving the descendent elven features, but on rarer cases giving the descendent part of that line of elves magical abilities. Harry, however was one of these rare cases; he had received not only elven features, but an slight control over shadow magic and a better than average control over dark spells.

'Isssa, you can come out nowsss'

'Yessss, Masssterss'

And with that the large, Inland Taipan snake, known as Isa wrapped herself around her master, Harry's body, draping her head over his left shoulder, her white and black scales glistening, brightly in the illuminating light of the room.

**. Harry's POV .**

Swiftly casting _Alohomora _at the door, I exited the bathroom at a fast gait. A quick _glamour_ assured that, only the Aurors and Order of the phoenix members (both groups placed protectively around the room), my friends (Hermoine, Neville, the Weasley's etc.) plus other  
important families, such as Malfoy and Greengrass could see me. This also assured me that I wouldn't be mobbed and made the next step of my devious plan that much easier.

I saw the expression of shock on all of their faces, bar the pureblood families, that contained their surprise with murmured gasps and whispers. And gave a brief, frightening smile, highlighting my ever so slightly elongated canines, the shock became, somehow more pronounced.

Hermoine ran up to me exclaiming "Harry, what did you do to yourself? Remove this glamour at once! And that snake. . ." At that I laughed coldly, my eyes glinting

"Whatever do you mean, Hermoine?" I questioned,

'I know I must've sounded different, and my pattern of speech was way off the norm and my voice was off pitch, but really, can all you do is gape at me like I'm a new species?' I thought, highly annoyed.

"Flies, Hermoinie, flies." I scolded, brushing past her.

Isa chose that moment to hiss menacingly, and I replied '_That'sss enough Issssa, dear. We wouldn't want to sssscare them too much, would wesss?_'

'_Yess, masssterss_' she surely sighed

Hermoinie just gaped, incomprehensibly at my retreating figure.

Next it was Ron and the Weasley 'clan'; 'and so it begins' I mentally sighed,

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you're doing? Get rid of that ridiculous glamour, and that snake, harry be a dear and let me banish it, please" Molly Weasley said

"Ha! Changing tactics half way through a sentence, how pathetic Mrs. Weasley" I stated

"Now you be a dear and clear out! Just leave me the bloody hell alone! I've had enough of you bloody 'light', bloody freaking Weasleys! You and your ideals betters shove off!" And with that I shouldered past the shell shocked weasleys.

'Next, sigh'

"Potter?" Came the slightly shocked, but majorly arrogant sound

"Malfoy?" I questioned cheekily

"What did you do Potter, get tired of looking like a reject?" Malfoy said, his shock rapidly fading

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, Malfoy!" I said coldly

"Draco, we will take our leave now, Potter." Malfoy sr. interjected

"Lord Malfoy, Malfoy." I said "Oh, and for the record Malfoy, it's Lord Potter/Black to you!"

**. Hermoines POV .**

Climbing of the Hogwarts Express I wondered where harry had gotten to, 'no worry.' I thought 'He can't be far,' as you see Harry had disappeared about 15minutes ago.

"Hermoinie, babe I've got to go and see my family." Ron said, kissing me briefly on the cheek

"Can I come?" I exclaimed, "My family owled me to say they wouldn't be able to come until half an hour after the train arrived."

"Oh, sure Herm." Was the reply

A few minutes later after the greetings with the Weasley clan I saw a glimpse of Harry coming out of the men's bathroom and gasped at what I saw, rushing over to him I exclaimed,

"Harry, what did you do to yourself? Remove this glamour at once! And that snake. . ." To that he laughed, a cold, hollow ting that shook me to my bones "Whatever do you mean Hermoinie?"

'Wha? How? That silky smooth tone could not be Harry's, and that body is not his!' My mouth dropped open

"Flies, Hermoinie, flies." And as I prepared to give a snappy reply, he was gone. Leaving me shell shocked, staring at his broad shoulders. I think, 'this is not the Harry we know. . .'

**. Mrs. Weaseley POV .**

As I saw harry coming towards us I was thoroughly shocked, he had just brushed of poor Hermoinie and was now sauntering past us. Swiftly rushing towards him I exclaimed,

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you're doing? Get rid of that ridiculous glamour," Quickly changing tactics to seem like an overprotecting mother I said "And that snake, harry be a dear and let me banish it, please."

With a scowl he replied "Ha! Changing tactics half way through a sentence, how pathetic Mrs. Weasley"

'Damned It'! I thought, 'He realised, what is wrong with the boy?'

"Now you be a dear and clear out! Just leave me the bloody hell alone! I've had enough of you bloody 'light', bloody freaking Weasleys! You and your ideals betters shove off!"

He pushed past us, but I didn't realise, all I could do was think 'Who it this person, this is NOT Harry Potter!"

**. Mr. Malfoy POV .**

Greeting Draco I prepared to leave the station, glaring at the Hogwarts Express I turned and was shocked at what I saw, One Harry Potter was sauntering out of the bathroom. He dumped the muggle girl, that left me thinking 'What the?'. Then he did the improbable, he yelled at the Weasleys, shouldered past a shocked Molly Weaseley and was heading our direction.

When he stopped near us Draco exclaimed "Potter?" sounding shocked, to remind him or his status I glared at him while Potter replied "Malfoy?"

'Showing some cheek' I thought 'How un Potter like'

Draco then said "What did you do Potter, get tired of looking like a reject?" His shock fading

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, Malfoy!" Potter coldly replied

'Hmm' My thought 'This is not the Potter we have come to know.'

Deciding to end it now to stop any further embarrassment I interjected "Draco, we will take our leave now, Potter." Malfoy sr. interjected

"Lord Malfoy, Malfoy." Potter replied

'Oh showing some respect'

But then he cockily said "Oh, and for the record Malfoy, it's Lord Potter/Black to you!"

'Or not, so he now knows his heritage. This will certainly turn the Wizarding world on it's side'

Potter, just walked away like he owned the place

'What a change.'

"Come Draco," I said, turning away

**. Harry POV .**

Satisfied that I had thoroughly shocked everyone I headed towards the floo, but just then Moody stepped before me

"Potter" He said "Stop this idiocy at once. Go to your family, they will be missing you."

"Ha! Family." I said, annoyed "Where are they? I've never seen them"

Leaning towards me he said "The Dursleys. Go to them NOW!"

"No! You just go to hell!" I replied, rushing forward I ignored the cries of "Harry! Stop" And smiled sadly and a concealed Remus. Pushing past others to the floo I whispered "Diagon alley" And was gone with a swirl

**. Remus POV .**

When harry came out of the bathroom, I noticed the change in scent I had detected earlier at a much thicker density. I turned my head towards him as he pushed past Hermoinie and the Weasleys. I watched his confrontation with the Malfoys with a strange fascination. But when Moody stepped forward to stop harry I growled under my breath.

Moody and harry had a short battle of wills and I was shocked when Harry turned towards me and gave me a sad smile, his eyes shining with pain, he gave me a look few saw, a look of pure despair before he pushed past those at the floo, but even with my oversensitive hearing I couldn't make out the words he whispered and I cried out

"Harry, no!" But it was lost to the wind, and harry was gone

'Oh, harry' I thought 'what have we done?'

**. Authors note .**

Hi lovies, I hope you like this chappy, sorry 4 the wail but the amount of words can compensate, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I know, sad right. Anyway here are some quick notes:

You can have more than one wand core, harry has three because chimera scales are very rare and only ever come in tiny fragments, along with the other two. Also I had to give harry a new wand for him to be able to use magic and for later on in the story.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_'__Parseltongue__'_

_Spells_

**Review or Malfoy Sr. will set his glare towards you!**


End file.
